A Son's Revenge
by MovieVillain
Summary: Bitter over the death of his father, Shaun swears revenge on the police officers who murdered him including Lt. Blake.
1. Revenge

As far as I could remember, when I was 10, I was kidnapped by the Origami Killer. He has placed me on a well where I will die of drowning unless my father, Ethan, comes to save me. After he has freed me, we were cornered by the police. Dad is in pain with his ribs because he was injured by one of the killer's trials. A police officer mistook that move for a gun so he ordered his men to fire at my father. He was shot to death and fell to the floor. I tried to wake him up, but deep down, I know he's dead.

I was taken to a child special care in hopes to get information of the killer. Unfortunately, I don't. Just then, my mother, Grace, has seen me and hugs me. I saw in her face that she was filled with worry for me, but now that I'm okay, that worry inside her is gone. I was relief that she has saw me again.

While driving, she said, "Shaun, what happened? Where's your father?"

This kind of question has brought me sadness. Nevertheless, I must answer. "He was killed."

"By who?" asked Mom.

"By the police," I replied. "They shot him to death."

Mom is horrified by this. She wonders in her mind of why the police shot her ex-husband to death.

When we got home, we watched the news of what happened to that day. It was told that my father was killed in a police operation, and what else is that two police officers: Captain Leighton Perry and Lieutenant Carter Blake have both been suspended, pending a full police investigation on them. As I took a look on the latter's face, I recognized him, he's the cop who killed my father. So he finally got what he deserved.

Later this afternoon, Mom and I visited Dad's grave. While we were mourning, I thought back of my Dad that he was a good man. He had given me a good time after the death of my brother, Jason. I told him that it wasn't his fault that Jason died in a car accident; he did everything he could have to get him out of it. I remembered the time when Dad took me to a park and gave me a ride of the carousel. That is the best moment we could have together until I was kidnapped by the Origami Killer.

"Shaun, it's time to go home," said Mom, holding my hand so that we can go home.

Deep inside, I was filled with sadness, but also with rage. I know Blake finally got what he deserved, but that's not enough. I swear to get revenge on him for killing my father. I won't do it yet. When I'm old enough and the time is right, I will have my revenge.


	2. 10 Years Later

10 years later...

I was a college student having a perfect life. But despite that, I was still bitter of what happened to my father. My course of study is criminology, the study of criminal behaviour. My classes would be in are law, forensic science, mathematics, sociology, and economics. Despite that, I never forgot my promise to get revenge on the police officer that murdered my father: Lt. Blake.

To prove it, I decided to commit a crime in order to lure police officers there. I went to a convenient store of a store clerk named Hassan. Of course, in order to make sure no one will recognize me, I wear a disguise consisting of a beanie and a mask. I robbed him of his money and I run as he called the cops. There were only three cops pursuing me. This is perfect for my plot.

I lured them into a subway and hid from them. From this time, the place is empty. This place has no witness to saw of what I did. I took a pistol from my jacket and shot the three police officers. I only shot two and point my gun to the third cop.

"What do you want from us?" He asked me, looking terrified of what I have done.

I simply replied, "I want revenge, that's what. I want revenge of that crazy cop that murdered my father!"

The cop knows whom I'm talking about. "You must be talking about Lt. Blake, haven't you?"

"Yes, I am," I said pointing a gun at him. "This is his message." I shot the cop in the head, killing him. I left the scene afterwards.

The next day, I'm going after Blake's superior, Captain Perry, the man who has declared my father to be the Origami Killer without having any confession from him. I took a taxi going to the police department, and snuck into the parking lot. As I looked at the cars, I found one to be Perry's car. I sabotaged it to put a bomb in there. Then I left the place to see the event.

I watched the event from a building next to the department by using the binoculars. I witnessed the captain about to go home so he has to drive his car to go there. However, as he starts it, the car exploded. This is another message for Blake that I'm going after him.

That night, I have decided to complete my revenge. I went to a gun shop to buy weapons. With the money all I got from the robbery of the convenient store before, I bought the following weapons: an assault rifle, two pistols, small knives, and two grenades.

So now, I'm ready.

I tossed two grenades to the front door, killing the cops in the front door of their headquarters. One by one, I gunned down all the cops in anger for my father's death. Also, I throw the small knives to them, killing them. Now that they're dead, it's Lt. Blake's turn to die.

"Lt. Blake," I said. "LT. BLAKE!" I was getting angry.

As I looked at him, Blake is middle-aged; he is 53 years old. He attempts to pull a gun, but I shot him in the arm so that he couldn't get a chance to shot me.

"You crazy son of a bitch! What do you want from me? Who the hell are you?" yells the psychopathic police officer.

"You don't remember me, don't you?" I said. He doesn't know who I am after I grew up after 10 years. I decided to show him who I am.

"You wanna know? Okay, I'll tell you," I was now eager to face him. "My name is Shaun Mars and I am the son of Ethan Mars, whom you declared to be the Origami Killer!"

This revelation has scared Blake not only on the outside, but also in the inside.

I said, "That's right, you declared my father to be the killer and shot him to death in the warehouse that night! I come here to take my revenge on you!"

Lt. Blake is getting scared. Oh yeah, he looks scared that a kid from 10 years ago will kill him for killing his father. I point the pistol at his head.

He begs, "Please, Shaun, don't do this. If it makes you feel better, I'll leave this. You'll never see me again. I have learned my lesson."

What should I do? Kill Blake to complete my revenge or let him live as a bigger punishment with the knowledge that a kid from 10 years ago has tried to murder him?


	3. Kill Blake

I said, "I swear by my heart, I will get revenge on the man who murdered my father that night." I point the gun at Blake's head. "I'm gonna keep my word."

"Shaun, I'm sorry..." He has said his last words. I shot him in the head and went back to my apartment.

At last, my revenge is complete.

The next morning, I watched the news of how the police officers are massacred last night, including Lt. Blake. I have decided to go on with my life of being a college student after all.


	4. Spare Blake

I put my gun down, a sign that have not decided to commit murder on the police officer who killed my father 10 years ago.

"I decided not to kill you, Blake. I spared you. Now you promised me to leave town, never again to show your face in this town."

"Okay, Shaun," said Blake. "If it makes you feel better, I will."

"But you better not tell the media I did the killings or else."

I went back to my apartment.

The next morning, I watched the news of how the police officers are massacred last night, except Lt. Blake who has left town after that night. I was happy of having that police officer live as a form of punishment with the knowledge that I, the kid from 10 years ago, tried to murder him. I have decided to go on with my life of being a college student after all.


End file.
